The present invention is generally related to self-propelled vehicles and, more particularly, to battery powered, electric motor driven vehicles for golf course use.
In the past many battery powered vehicles have been provided to transport players and their equipment about golf courses. Such vehicles, in many cases, have become a source of serious accidents due to driver inattentiveness or the vehicle's inability to safely negotiate the golf course terrain. The number of accidents has reached a level where many insurance companies refuse to insure such vehicles, owners or operators. Furthermore, these vehicles have become an object of criticism of many golfers who claim that they detract from the sport of the golf game. Also, such vehicles often damage the golf course turf due to their heavy concentration of weight. A most apparent disadvantage of such vehicles is that they are highly inefficient and require constant attention and battery recharging.
The many disadvantages of these conventional golf cart vehicles make it especially desirable to provide a vehicle which will automatically transport the golfer's bag and clubs, yet permit the golfer to walk about the course with a minimum amount of attention to the vehicle's operation. Ideally, such a vehicle would be self-propelled and have its own guidance system for following the player. Also, it is desirable that such a vehicle have means for automatically stopping within a reasonably close distance behind the golfer or outside of a predetermined remote distance.
Such a vehicle must be provided with a reliable, highly directional and distance related guidance system. Such a system would include an efficient means for steering and propelling the vehicle on a path which follows the player as he walks about the course. Other requirements would include efficient battery operation, selective manual control, reliability under environmental extremes, and relatively light weight construction.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a unique self-propelled caddying vehicle with a guidance system which homes in on a small transmitter carried by a golfer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel magnetic coupling system which is highly directional in nature and capable of providing guidance signals over relatively short distances.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a versatile magnetic antenna system which may be mounted on a vehicle to sense the location and distance of a magnetic signal generating transmitter, the antenna system being capable of providing steering and speed signals to a vehicle for following the transmitter.
Yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a unique steering and drive mechanism for self-propelled vehicles which is highly reliable and extremely efficient in nature and which is capable of moving the vehicle along a desired path within a predetermined speed range, regardless of changes in terrain inclination.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a novel guidance system including a circuit which is extremely compact, rugged and light weight and which is responsive to both transmitter location and drive motor utilization to provide automatic vehicle control for driving and braking a vehicle at all times during which the system is in operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a self-propelled automatic caddying vehicle with an alternate manual control system which overrides the vehicle's antenna guidance system and which may be selectively actuated by the golfer through a handle mechanism to accurately drive the vehicle directly behind a golfer when it is necessary to negotiate bridges or similar golf course obstructions.